Harry's Aunt
by Han-elujah
Summary: Harry is alone in the hellhole, the Dursley's until a relative turns up as Harry's saviour, just before his third year. Who is this person? What links do they hold? Will it affect his life at Hogwarts? Please Review and tell me anything, should i finish?
1. Chapter 1

"That's it Dumbledore!!! We agreed that Harry would spend 2 years at Hogwarts while living at the Dursley's before I intervened. I am putting my foot down on this one." My eyebrows furrowed, casting my heavily kohl rimmed eyes into shadow. Dumbledore smiled, and rested his head on his interlinked fingers, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"I know. You and Lily share the same temper." I relaxed, realising he wasn't going to put up a fight. I winked. "Well, if I didn't, I wouldn't be a very good sister, would I?" The old headmaster chuckled deeply.

"Well, I won't keep you from your nephew any longer. Here is the address." He handed me a sheet of parchment with my sister's address. I smiled and rose from my seat.

"Thanks. See ya!" I turned and ran from the room, a huge smile plastered on my face.

*

I pulled into Privite Drive, and started counting the houses. "Number 2, Number 4!!" I exclaimed as I parked outside their house. It look very neat, it was kind of freaky. "Just like Petunia." I sighed and clamed myself and climbed out of the car. I waltzed up the drive and knocked lightly on the dark oak door.

**3****rd**** Person**

Vernon Dursley looked up from his paper at the sound of someone knocking on their door. He glanced at his wife. "Are we expecting anyone?" Petunia shook her head. Vernon frowned at heaved himself out of his chair and into the hallway, to the front door. He was surprised to find a curly ginger haired woman standing on his doorstep in faded blue jeans and an emerald green top. She smiled. "Ah, you must be Vernon Dursley."

His eyes narrowed. "Yes." He barked. "Who wants to know?"

"Hm… I am Jasmine Evans. I'm here about Harry." Through out this little introduction, Vernon's face had turned a very dangerous purple.

"Yes, well, you had better come in." He pulled the woman in, his eyes darting around his street to make sure no one was watching.

"Darling, who is…" Petunia stuck her head out of the kitchen and stopped mid-sentence. "Jasmine? What? I thought…" She stumbled to say anything. A fat boy peered around his mother to see what all the commotion was about. "Good to se you too, sis." She winked at Dudley, who squealed like a pig at disappeared back into the kitchen. "I'm here about Harry." They all looked a little shocked.

"The boy? What about him?" Vernon snapped.

"I'm here to take him away. He's coming to live with me." Vernon looked ecstatic.

"Well then, come this way." He waddled quickly up the stairs and led me to the first door on the hallway. He pounded heavily on the door. "BOY! Open up!" He yelled. Jasmine looked shocked. The door opened a crack to reveal a black shaggy haired boy with piercing green eyes, much like her own, except his were covered by a pair of glasses. "What?" He asked, the witch smiled. He sounded just like his father.

"I'll take it from here, Mr Dursley." She turned to the fat man, who nodded curtly and waddled back down stairs. "Hello Harry. May I come in?"

**Harry POV**

"May I come in?" the curly orange haired woman asked. I nodded and opened my door. She followed me in and sat at my desk, facing me as I sat on the bed. I looked at her. She was dressed as a muggle, as I am guessing she was a witch.

"Who are you?" I blurted out and then mental slapped myself. She looked up at me. My mouth dropped open, her eyes where just like mine, like my mothers… "Ah, Harry. Hm… how should I put this? I am your mother's twin sister. I'm guessing you know what that means?"

I was shocked to say the least. "That means… you're my…"

"Your Aunt, and I have been, finally, given custody of you."

It took awhile for it to sink in. I suddenly felt light and ecstatic on the inside, "That means I can live with you? Leave the Dursleys?" She smiled, mirroring me.

"Yep. I have cleared it with Dumbledore. As soon as you have packed and said goodbye, we can go." I jumped up and hugged her. She stiffened, but then relaxed and hugged me back. Then I realised what I did, and quickly let go. "Sorry." I look down at my feet, embarrassed. She chuckled and pulled out her wand and waved it. Instantaneously, all my clothes and stuff started flying through the air and packed itself into the trunk at the end of my bed.

I sat there thinking her. Why was it only know that I found out about her? Why didn't she want me straight after my parents died? Why did she wait till now? I glared at my feet, thought flying in and out of my head like owl post. Why hadn't Dumbledore told me? I look up at her. She was staring at me. "It's alright, Harry. Now…" She glanced around my room. Everything was packed. "Um... Jasmine..." I asked, nervously. She turned her attention from the room and on to me.

"yes Harry?"

"How come you only want me now? how come you never spoke to me or tell me that you existed?" She looked slightly guilty.

"Well, I wanted you straight away, of course I did, Harry, you where my sister's son! But I was with..." She stopped and looked around, "And Dumbledore wanted you away from everyone who knew you name, he wanted you to have a normal childhood." Why did she stop mid-sentence, but I thought it was better to leave it for now, she looked like she wasn't going to say much more on the matter.

Suddenly, a thought hit me. I reached under my bed to the lose floorboard and pulled out my stuff. I shoved them into a backpack and through it onto my back. She stood up from where she was sitting on my bed and pointed her wand at my trunk and shrunk it, and placed it in her pocket. "I love magic." I grinned up at her. Jasmine nodded.

"Me too. Now, shall we go Harry? It's along journey..." I nodded and followed her out of the room after grabbing Hedwig's cage.

We walked into the kitchen, where the Dursley's where sitting around the kitchen table. I waved at Dudley who look slightly scared at the fact that there where two magical people in his house. Brooklyn looked down at me and then at the people around the table. "Well, we are off. Good bye." Uncle Vernon waved slightly and Petunia nodded. I shrugged, not expecting a proper goodbye. I turned and walked down the hall and out of the front door. Surprisingly there was a car in front of the house. "You drive?" I asked.

"Yep, it's handy when I visit muggle infested places. I'll tell you the story about it later. It involves a bet and your parents." My heart leapt.

"Cool." She grinned at me. I shoved my stuff in the boot, with my normally sized trunk. We both climbed into the car and my spirit soared as we pulled away from Number 4, Privite Drive. I was leaving, haha!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! A big thank you to anyone who did anything about my last story, be it favouriting me, or adding my story:

TaNeishaMarie

Agnar

Panther73110

EchoraNight

Lady Isabelle Black

Willtrytowriteforfreebooks

Snake D'Morte

Sweetypie200494

Bubblebub5

Hanyoukitsune1

Sovereignty'd

Tar heels superstar

Lostit02

Solologht

And a huge thank you to Queen Nightshade for her comments! XD Cookie for you! Xx

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

The old car pulled up to an old Victorian house on the edge of a small village, just outside London. Harry pressed his face against the window as he slept soundly. Jasmine turned her head slightly and laughed silently at the sight. Too often, in her opinion, people lost sight of what is really important. She turned onto the gravel drive and switched off the engine. "Harry?" She cupped her hand gently around his face. "_He really does look like James…" _

He groaned lightly and his eyes slid open. "Huh? Are we here?" he asked drowsily. A wide Cheshire cat like grin crept onto his aunt's face.

"Have a look for yourself." She gestured outside of the car. Harry's head turned and his jaw dropped open.

"Wh…hat? This…" He stuttered, trying to take in the huge house.

"This is your new home. I hope you like it. But I think we will both be more comfortable inside than out here in this car, what do you say?"

Harry nodded.

"Great!" They both climbed out of the car and grabbed Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and lugged them into the house.

*

"…And this is your room." Jasmine pushed open the last door on the 1st floor to reveal a large room with cream coloured walls and a large four poster bed, like Harry's at Hogwarts with Gryffindor bed sheets. There was an oak bedside table and a large desk sat in the corner by the window, which overlooked the garden and a medium sized wardrobe and chest of draws stood next to it. Harry smiled, while his aunt looked nervous.

"Do you like it? I didn't know what your favourite colours where…" She trailed off as Harry had walked over to the bedside table where there was a photo of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Jasmine all smiling occasionally hugging and kissing between Lily and James and the others. Harry felt his eyes water. Jasmine smiled and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"That is my favourite picture of us. Just before we left Hogwarts." Harry looked up at his aunt, his eyes glazed over with happiness. He lent into his aunts embrace.

"Thank you." He whispered. "It's perfect."

The people in the photograph just smiled and waved, not realising the effect that they were having on two people, years after it was taken.

*

"So… what do you want for dinner?" Jasmine asked Harry as they sat at the kitchen counter. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't mind." Jasmine sighed, exasperated. Harry smirked, as Jasmine glared at him.

"I'm glad you think this is funny… how does spaghetti sound?" She suggested.

"Great." They both smiled, and Jasmine drew her wand and started waving it around. Pots and pans started to fly everywhere as tomartoes and onions started to cut themselves and the mince frying in a self-frying pan.

"Ah… magic. Amazing. I can't cook otherwise. If I was a muggle, I would be screwed." Harry just laughed at his aunt, who glared, before joining in.

"Hey, Aunt Jasmine?" Harry asked suddenly. Jasmine looked up from the Daily Prophet that she had found lying on the surface of the kitchen. "Who where the other people in the photo? You know, apart from you and Mum and my Dad?" Harry look at her with poorly masked excitement.

"They were mine and your mum and dad's best mates… Remus Lu…" Her eyes trailed down the front page of the newspaper where a laughing man with deranged and messy hair stood in Azkaban robes. "Never mind. I'll tell you later, cause now, it is tea. Come on, help me set the table." Harry couldn't hide his disappointment as he slid off his seat and helped his aunt lay the table.

**3 Weeks Later (kinda)**

"So, Harry…" Jasmine looked up from her breakfast as Harry entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily under his glasses, his hair messier than usual. "I was thinking, once you are awake, we can go into London and get your new stuff for Hogwarts this year." Harry nodded, and yawned pouring himself a glass of orange out of the fridge.

"Alright, can I owl my friends Hermione and Ron? I said I'd try and meet up with them this week." Harry asked, leaning on the counter. Jasmine nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine. Go on, do it now before you forget. We can go tomorrow. Ask them to meet us at 1 for lunch. I'll buy it." Harry nodded and ran out of the room, anxious to owl his friends.

* * *

On another note, if you have any questions at all, please ask and stuff. Any comments you have would be appreciated. Please don't flame. Kittens die if you do. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the following people for doin something with this story!

TaNeishaMarie

Hanyoukitsune1

Protege16

Cyiusblack

Phantombrick

Sabre1492

Jedi Master Holly Black

Cmshilly

Rugglet

As you know, hanelujah always rewards her followers **creepy voldemort laugh**

Hahaha… joking. I am not creepy… well not _that_ creepy. XD

* * *

"Right then, Harry. All ready to leave?" Jasmine yelled up the stairs to her nephew. A mumble reply came and a thundering as he came racing down the stairs. Jasmine laughed. "Sheesh, Harry. If I didn't know you, I would say you were almost excited to see you mates." Harry grinned and pulled on his shoe and caught the coat his aunt had aimed at his head, with his well-homed seeker skills.

"Are we driving?" Harry asked as they walked to the door. His aunt shook her head.

"Nah, too slow. We are apperating."

"Apperating? What's that?" Harry asked, looking confused. Jasmine looked thoughtful.

"It's a quick method of transportation from one spot to the other, used by wizards." Harry nodded. Jasmine held out her arm, he looked at it, puzzled. "Take my arm." Harry did and then felt as if he was being shoved through a tiny straw, but as soon as it had started it had stopped. They were outside the Leaky Cauldron. Harry braced himself against the wall. "Gah! I feel sick…"

Jasmine laughed nervously. "Yeah…" She scratched the back of her head with embarrassment, "That tends to happen to first-timers, sorry."

Eventually, the queasy `feeling had worn off, and they both walked into the Leaky Cauldron, to enter Diagon Alley.

"Heya Harry, Hi Jasmine. Long time no see!" Tom, the barman of the Leaky Cauldron called to them as they past. "Can I get you anything?"

Jasmine shook her head.

"I have to get some stuff with Harry first, then we'll come back and have some lunch. See you later, Tom." They both waved as they walked into the back of the pub, and through the archway to Diagon Alley.

*

"So… what you need?" Jasmine poked Harry on the shoulder. Harry rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his list of books for Hogwarts. "I'm gonna need… _Unfogging the Future, Intermediate Transfiguration _and _The standard book of spells, Grade Three. _Hagrid already bought me the _Monster Book of Monsters_. Oh, and my robes are a little to small." Jasmine nodded and they both headed to Flourish and Blotts, and then Madame Malkins. After Harry had been poked a few times and Jasmine had bought a new dark red travelling cloak, they left to go and meet Harry's friends in the Leaky Cauldron.

"You know, you didn't need to pay for all that…" Harry said quietly as they walked back up the street, after Harry ogled the _Firebolt_ in the window of a broom shop. Jasmine shook her head.

"I haven't been able to help you for the past 13 years. I need to start making up for it. It's no biggy anyway. Really." She said, silencing Harry, before he could argue back.


	4. Chapter 4

A big thank you to everyone who did anything with my story:

Hanyoukitsune1

Daerwin45

Beautifulphonexic75

Thunder18

Eternal vampire

Mattuwiz

Ginnylover-1

Blackwolfgirl88

Satyr-oh

Thanks for all the support. Any Reviews would be much appreciated.

Sorry it took so long to come out. My mum said my art GCSE was more important. Meh. This is so much more important. Hahaha… cookies for everyone!! XD

As they entered the Leaky Cauldron, Harry looked around the dark but full pub for his red and bushy headed friends. He didn't see them anywhere. He felt his gut drop… where they coming? Did they remember? Surely they wouldn't forget him that quickly? Right?

Feeling her nephew's disappointment, Jasmine slung her arm around Harry and maneuvered him over to a rickety wooden table in the corner of the pub, by the window, and in plain view of the door.

"They'll be here soon, Harry. We are just early… Wow, that's odd…"

"What's odd?" She successfully dragged Harry's attention away from his friends. She smiled at him.

"I'm never usually early. I'm always late. We'll there's a first time for everything, eh, Harry?" She winked cheekily at him, and he returned it with a small smile. His green eyes strayed down to the table, which seemed very interesting as he stared at it, until Jasmine coughed, breaking the silence.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Jasmine asked, looking over at the old man behind the bar, and then at Harry. He nodded.

"Can I have a butter beer please?" Jasmine stood and reached into her pocket to check if her bag of money was still there. It was. _Phew… I have lost that far too many times…_

"Sure. I'll be back. If your friends arrive call, and I'll get them one too."

Jasmine waltzed off to the bar. "Two butterbeers please, Tom." The barman smiled a toothless grin and walked around the back and she heard a clinking of two bottles against each other, and then he slid the two drinks down the bar towards her. She caught them clumsily and grinned. "Thanks Tom. See ya later."

*

She slammed the two drinks down in front of Harry, dragging his distant face back to the present. He looked up, slightly startled. "Where were you? Off in wonderland? How's Alice?" He looked confused at his aunt's teasing. "Hm… maybe you haven't read Lewis Carroll… we can fix that later." Harry nodded and looked at his aunt curiously as she slipped the froth off the top of the drink.

"Aunt Jasmine…?" Harry asked, attentively. She stopped slurping the drink noisily.

"Yes Harry, my boy?"

"What… exactly do you for a living?" Jasmine's eyes lit up.

"I, Harry, am the head of The Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee. We handle the 'cover up' of any of the accidents that happen. Its brilliant. I get to come up with brilliant excuses for everything! Hahaa… it's just like trying to come up with excuses for not doing homework. Especially potions. That was always your mother subject. And charms. I was more of a transfiguration and charms. Us Evans were partially good at Charms…" She giggled, while Harry smiled happily as he learnt about his Aunts, well, if he was honest, quite funny job, and his mother.

Harry smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, there was a cough next to them and Harry and Jasmine both jumped in surprise. Standing to their left was Harry's two closest friends, Ron and Hermione. Hermione's hair, to Harry's amusement, was still as bushy as usually and Ron's flaming red hair and freckles still stood out and identified him as a Weasley. They were both smiling widely at Harry, completely ignorant of Jasmine, who was sitting opposite him at the table.

Jasmine felt a pang of sadness as she realized that all her friends were gone… one in prison, 2 dead, and the other 2 she hadn't seen since she had last seen James and Lily on that night…

"Hello Harry!" The bushy haired witch greeted Harry with a quick hug and the orange hair kid slapped him on the back. Harry beamed up at them with a light in his eyes that Jasmine hadn't seen, a hopeful and free joy. He looked euphoric.

"How's your summer been?" Ron asked as he pulled two chairs to the table for him and Hermione to sit on, next to Harry. Harry smiled at them and answered them.

"It was great, after Aunt Jasmine came and picked me up." They both looked shocked. Jasmine and Harry stifled a laugh. "Yep. I don't have to live with the Dursley's anymore. Isn't it great?"

"_Aunt _Jasmine?"

"Yes?" Ron and Hermione's heads swiveled to look at her. Jasmine grinned at them, like a stubborn child. They looked her up and down, Ron's eyes in particular trained on her figure.

"Ah, you must be Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet both of you. Harry told me a lot about you, but its great to finally meet the rest of the 'golden' trio." Jasmine glanced down at her drink and at Harry's friends, who looked like they where about to burst with questions for Harry.

"Do either of you want a drink?" They both exchanged looks and nodded. Jasmine smiled and made her way back to the bar to order new drinks. Harry realized that he had just been left with the firing squad and shot his aunt a glare. She chuckled to herself and leant on the bar. "Oi! Tom!" She yelled to catch the barman's attention. He hobbled over.

"What can I ge' you?" He asked politely, in a rather rough English accent. She order quickly and picked up the drinks as they were slid down to her. She muttered a quick thank you and made her way slowly back to the table, to the chattering teens. Jasmine sat down and passed Ron and Hermione their drinks. Jasmine could feel the tension she had caused by re-joining the kids. She grabbed at a question from out of the air.

"So, have you both got everything you need?" the witch blurted out. Hermione nodded and so did Ron.

"Yeah, Miss Evans. We got-" Jasmine cut Hermione off.

"Miss Evans? Oh, no. I sound _ancient. _Call me Jasmine. Please." Ron laughed with Harry, while Hermione blushed.

"Harry and I got all his stuff earlier today. Didn't we? I thought we where going to be late, at the rate this boy was ogling the _Firebolt _in the shop window." Hermione and Jasmine shared a look while Ron talked avidly with Harry about the broom.

Suddenly, Ron seemed to remember something.

"Harry!" Everyone jumped as Ron yelled. "Opps. Sorry. I just remembered that mum asked me to ask you if you wanted to stay here with us for tea? Hermione is. But, I don't think she realized that you where staying with anyone for the holidays." Ron said, glancing at Jasmine, who had gone back to talking to Hermione about her trip to France. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not staying with her for the holidays." Harry explained, happily, the idea of never having to go back to the Dursley's sounding very promising. "She is my new guardian. Dumbledore sorted it all out. I never have to go back to the Dursley's again." Ron smiled at his friends luck, and patted him on the back, knocking Harry's glasses askew, slightly.

"Awesome. She looks like a laugh… even if she is old."

"Hey!" An indigent shriek came from Jasmine. "I'm not old!" They all laughed, except Jasmine who grumbled about un-thankful teenagers, her arms crossed indigently.

"So, Do you want to stay for tea, then Harry? And Jasmine of course." Ron added as Hermione kicked him under the table. Harry looked at his Aunt for permission. She un-crossed her arms and nodded.

"Yeah. That'll be cool." Harry said, sipping on his butter beer.

*


	5. Chapter 5

After sitting in the busy Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the afternoon, talking about Hogwarts and their families, Ron begrudgingly reminded them that they were going to have to find the rest of the Weasley's so they could have dinner with them.

They looked around the pub, fully of loudly talking wizards and witches and hags, until they spotted, and on the other side of the tavern that there was a large collection of redheads. Who seemed to be just sitting down at the large table.

Ron groaned and placed his head in his hands in defeat. "Oh no."

"What?" Hermione asked as the rest of them looked at Ron, confused at what bought on the sudden wave of depression.

He sighed, "My Mum's spotted us."

They all looked across the room to see the read headed woman look up from the table. Mrs Wealsey's face lit up with a large grin when she saw Ron, Hermione and Harry. She gestured for them to come and join them. Ron sighed and cursed. Hermione and Jasmine giggled slightly and they all stood and made their way over to the Weasley's.

Molly Wealsey's eyebrows furrowed, though, when she spotted Jasmine walking along next to Harry, poking him in the side while they laughed.

"Harry" She fawned as he reached their table and she pulled him into a seat next to her. "How have you been? Have you got everything for Hogwarts?" Jasmine coughed. Molly glanced back at the curly haired witch standing behind Harry. Hermione and Ron pulled up seats adjacent to Harry.

"Who is this dear?" Jasmine looked at Mrs Weasley, her left eyebrow raised.

"I'm Jasmine Evans. Nice to meet you." Jasmine waved at the red heads at the table. Hermione laughed quietly at the gob-smacked expressions on their faces.

"Mum, this is Harry's aunt." Ron explained slowly. Harry nodded, to assure the statement. Mrs Wealsey flushed red.

"A-aunt-t?" Molly stuttered out. "I didn't know Harry had an aunt…" Ron smiled at his mother's shock.

"Neither did we. Or him for that matter." Hermione told Mrs Weasley seriously.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Jasmine scratched the back of her head. "I, that is, Dumbledore didn't think that it would be good for Harry to grow up surrounded with fame, and press. So I was only allowed to look after him once he had been at Hogwarts for 2 years, and had settled into the wizarding world. I picked him up earlier this summer."

Molly smiled, happy to understand what was going on. She gestured to the table again. "Well, that's lovely. Please, wont you join us for dinner. Come on, before the food goes cold." Jasmine smiled and sat down in between the ginger twins opposite Harry, who was sitting next Hermione and Ron, who were talking quietly to themselves. Fred and George both turned in their seats with matching Cheshire cat grins plastered on their faces. They quickly engaged Jasmine in conversation, well, interrogation.

"So…" Fred started. Jasmine's head spun to meet his face.

"Who are…" George cut in. Her head swiveled the other way, and then they chorused:

You?" Jasmine grinned at them. _I remember doing this exact thing with Lily to everyone. We were constantly finishing each other's sentences. It always freaked James, Remus and Sirius out… _

"I… Mr and Mr Weasley, am Harry's aunt. Jasmine Evans. Please, hold your applause." Both twins grinned and chuckled. Then, a look of amazement came on to their faces.  
"That must mean…"

"That…"

"If you were a…"

"School back then…"

"You must know who made the Marauder's Map?" They finished. (A/N: I know that in the book they don't know when the map was made, but in this story they do. So shush! XD)

Jasmine chuckled. And she stroked her chin. Both boys stared at her, in apprehension as she thought. "Indeed I did. I was there on the day it was finished." Both boys jaws dropped and they grabbed her hands and shook them vigorously.

"Ma'am. You where there when history was made!" Fred crooned, jokingly. Jasmine and the Weasley's laughed at the twins reaction. George leant over and whispered into Jasmine's ear. "Care to tell us who they are?" Jasmine burst into sad laughter.

"Sorry, boys. No can do… I promised…

_**Flashback**_

"_I, James Potter, here by declare that the marauder's map is official finished!!" Sirius, Remus, Peter and I burst into applause. "Now…" James pulled out his wand and the rest of us followed suit. "I solemnly swear we are up to no good." We chorused, christening the map's first use. I gasped as blueprints of the school started to paint themselves across the paper. Names of people walking around in the corridors or sitting in the library. I clapped again. "Wow guys. How long did this take?" _

_Sirius barked a laugh, slinging an arm around me. "Far too long, Jazz. But Remus helped." I elbowed him. "And you! Even though you had no idea." James and the others laughed. _

"_Sorry, Jazz. But how did you not notice a pattern in the charm questions we asked you?" Remus asked, laughing still. My eyes narrowed. _

"_I thought you had general questions! Sheesh, I'm sorry I'm not mis-trusting enough!" I joked. James cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. _

"_Anyway, we must all swear that we will never speak of who made this map. Or we could all get into dragon dung… although, I bet 100 galleons, Dumbledore would be impressed by it!" We all laughed and swore. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Jasmine? Miss Evans?? Harry's Aunt??!" The twins were waving their hands in front of her face.

"Hmm? Yes?" Jasmine looked around. The boys let out the breath that they were holding.

"You spaced out a bit there. Are you alright?" Mr Weasley asked.

Jasmine shook her head, smiling. "It's alright. I was just remembering the good old days back at Hogwarts…" Author and Molly smiled.

In the time that Jasmine had had her flashback, and talked to the twins, the food had been delivered to their full table. Everyone but her had already helped themselves to the food, and had plates full. Jasmine sighed. _I do miss the old days… _she thought as she helped herself to the chicken in front of her.

Arthur Wealsey looked over the table at the darker red headed woman conversing with his sons. She did look familiar… "Miss Evans?" He asked. Her head turned towards him.

"Oh, Arthur. Could you please not call me Miss Evans? It makes me feel old." Arthur went red and laughed. "What did you want?"

"I was thinking that you look familiar, do you work at the ministry?" Jasmine nodded.

"I'm Head of The Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee." At this Fred, George and Ron burst into laughter. Wiping his eyes, Ron leant over the table. "That must be a real laugh!" Jasmine nodded, and giggled.

"Yep, especially when its an explosion, like when this one woman…" Jasmine trailed off at the glare that Molly gave her. She smiled cheekily. "Well, the co-operation between Muggles and Wizards is very important…" Jasmine joked in a posh voice, which sent the twin s back into laughter. Arthur looked excited.

"That means that you know a lot about Muggles!! I have a large collection of plugs! Molly thinks I'm mad…" Jasmine looked slightly awkward… _I think you are too… _Harry, sensing his Aunts feelings started to chuckle, and when Hermione and Ron asked what was funny, he told them and then the entire table was laughing except for the adults.

By the end of the evening, Jasmine had shared some of her Muggle knowledge with Arthur and passed on some of her Marauder's pranks to Fred and George who looked at her with child-like wonder in their eyes. The lights in the Leaky Cauldron had dimmed and most of the people had left. Tom was standing behind the bar, polishing glasses and the odd wizard passed out on the table. The chatter around the Weasley table had broken into smaller groups, each with their own topic. Jasmine sensed that it was time for Harry and her to leave. She stood, and the eyes around the table lifted. "Come on Harry, its getting late." Harry nodded and smiled. He stood and hugged Mrs Weasley, while Jasmine had a quiet word with Mr Weasley.

"Thanks for dinner." Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "I'll see you in two days!" He looked for his aunt and saw her frowning, but nodding slowly. They both turned and spotted Harry looking at them. They both smiled and shook hands. Jasmine winked at the twins and ruffled Ginny's hair. "We'll see you on the platform!" The Weasley's waved as Harry grabbed Jasmine's arm and they twisted and apperated out of the emptying tavern.

I'm really sorry this took so long to come out, but I have been really busy and I have an 10 hour art exam coming up, so…. Anyway. Please review and stuff. I'm also sorry it's so short…. But this where I want to leave it until next time

**Also I need ideas for what Jasmine is going to do while Harry's at Hogwarts!! Should she go to the school as the new muggle studies teacher, or should she be an animagus and just hang around the school (maybe.. helping a certain black…..) Please message me answers!! Cause I need help PEOPLE!! XD xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for all the help from you lot… it was very… um… helpful (for lack of better word) XD

Now on to the STORY!!!

Harry sat up in bed and leaned over to his table, tapping around for his glasses. He pushed them on and wriggled out of the many scarlet and gold blankets and sheets on his bed. The black haired boy staggered over to his door and pushed it open and tripped his way down the stairs. Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily, again as he stumbled into the kitchen. Jasmine wasn't there. "Aunty Jasmine?" Harry called, looking into the living room and library. She wasn't there either.

"Hang on…WAAAAH" Jasmine responded followed by a large crash from upstairs. Harry shot up the staircase, taking them two at a time. "Aunty Jasm…." Harry stopped short when he saw his aunt lying in a heap on the floor, covered in dust and surrounded by photos. The attic door was open and the ladder was halfway down the hall. Harry looked at the attic and back at his Aunt, who was lying there with a shocked and bemused expression on her face. Then he laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Hey! Don't laugh at the wounded!" Jasmine sat up, and huffed. Harry just laughed harder, clutching his sides. Jasmine's eyes narrowed. "So you think it is funny when people fall and hurt themselves?" Harry nodded. Jasmine glared and smiled evilly. "Well, you will find this hilarious!" And she swung her feet around and took out Harry's legs. He dropped like a stone. They both looked at each other and both began to roar with laughter.

After they had collected themselves, and moved down into the kitchen, Harry turned and looked at his aunt, who was placing a box down on the table. "So…" Jasmine wiped her forehead and slumped into the chair behind her. "I guess you'll be wanting breakfast!" She jumped up again and dotted around the kitchen, waving her wand, food and pans flying everywhere. Harry smiled and sat down in the chair previously occupied by his aunt.

"Here you go!" Jasmine slid a plate full of bacon, eggs and beans down the table to Harry. He nodded and began to stuff it down his throat. His aunt sat in the chair opposite and drank her coffee slowly. "Hey, Aunty Jaz…" Harry stopped talking under the glare of his Aunt.

"Don't speak with your mouth open. It's gross." Harry grinned and swallowed.

"Ok. What is in the box anyway?" He looked pointedly at the dusty box. Jasmine followed his eye line.

"Ah! That is my teaching mojo." Harry looked at her confusingly.

"Why on earth would you need that?"

"Because I'm coming to teach at Hogwarts."

"Oh. Ok." Harry sipped his orange juice and his aunt slowly counted down in her head. 3…2…1 "WHAT?" Harry spayed his juice all over the table. Jasmine smiled and waved her wand.

"Dumbledore owled me and said that they were finding it hard to find a replacement Muggle studies teacher, so I said I would do it for one year, until they could find a suitable replacement. I ask the ministry and they said it was fine and I can return to working in the Muggle Department when I am finished." Harry's mouth was wide open. Jasmine laughed, so hard tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sheesh, Harry. Close your mouth or you'll catch flies!!" Jasmine stood up and went to walk out of the kitchen. "Don't forget to pack. Do it tonight please, otherwise you will forget something and I can't owl it to you. I'm off to pack. You know where I am if you need me." And with that, she left.

Jasmine pushed open her door and walked in. Her three of her walls were cream and the other a dark brown. The brown wall had the large bed with brown silk and satin sheets arranged neatly on it with numerous pillows. On her wall next to the bed stood two large windows with fine, translucent brown hangings tied up neatly, with two vases of yellow and orange flowers. Opposite the bed stood a large willow wardrobe and next to it a desk adorned with parchment and quills. The wall in which the door lay was covered in framed photos of laughing faces of friends and family. But the most important photo was framed on the bedside table. It held five laughing and hugging faces. Lily and Jasmine holding hands with Remus and James's arm was wrapped tightly around Lily's waist and Sirius's arm around Jasmine's. The fire in the background of the Gryffindor changing room lit up all their faces. Jasmine sighed and sat on the bed. "It's been nearly 20 years… back to Hogwarts…" She rolled over and grabbed the photo. Her fingers traced the faces of the friends laughing in the image. "Sirius… Lily… James… Remus…" It had only been weeks since she had last seen Remus, but he look so lost, the frown lines etched on his face were new editions when compared to the happy memories she had of them all back at Hogwarts.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Pete! Take it!" Jasmine laughed as she shoved the camera into his chubby hands. _

"_Ok! Ok! Don't get your wand in a knot!" Sirius and James laughed as Lily pulled them over to where Remus and Jasmine stood waiting. "Ok. Sirius move in! I can't fit you and your ego in the photo otherwise!" Peter joked. Lily and Jasmine giggled while Sirius glared at Wormtail and moved in closer. _

"_Ow! James! That was my foot! And watch where you put your hand!!" Sirius high fived his friend, as Lily blushed in anger and embarrassment. _

"_Oi! Look at the camera!" Jasmine yelled. Peter waited until they were all looking and took it. FLASH_

_End Flashback_

Jasmine put the photo back on the table and leant under the table and pulled out her trunk and stood over in the middle of the room. She pulled out her maple wand and waved it around muttering spells and watched as all the belongings she needed moved over and into her trunk. Once it had all gone in, she placed the photo in the trunk and slowly closed the lid.

Right. That's another chapter done. Again I apologies for the wait and the length. I tried to make this one longer.

And now I need your help. For my new fanfic I am planning () I need help choosing a power. Please help by sending me a review with your answer! Thanks

Xxx

Time control- pause and stop, etc

Water control-

Earth/Nature Control-

Duplication- clone oneself

Reflex and senses-

Omniscience- the ability to know anything and everything

Disintegration

Reality warping

Thanks


	7. DISCONTINUED

I will no longer be continuing this story, as I have lost 'the plot' and don't know what to do with it.

It is up for adoption, and you may edit and use it to your own will.

Sorry for those readers who followed me xxx

Here the last bits that I wrote.

"Harry!" Jasmine called from the front door. "If you aren't down here in 2 minutes, I'm going to Hogwarts without you! Hahaha! How do like them waffles?" She yelled up the stairs. There was a muted yelp and a thud and then a loud thundering as Harry came charging down the stairs pulling on a navy blue jumper. His Aunt laughed, clutching her sides. Harry looked down and around him. "What's so funny?"

"Harry," Jasmine stood up straight and raised one eyebrow. "Do you expect to live at Hogwarts for a year, with only that pair of clothes?" Harry looked confused. "Your trunk, Harry. You need your trunk. Big square thing-" Harry cut her off.

"Yeah… I know what it is…" And he turned on the spot and vanished up the stairs only to appear at the top, lugging his trunk along behind him.

"Come on, I'll help you get it in the car." Jasmine tugged out her wand and waved it around, murmuring a few things. Harry's trunk floated up and hovered out of the door. Harry looked around his new home for the last time, smiling at the memories he got here, even from the few weeks he'd been here. In those weeks, he'd had almost as much fun as he has had at Hogwarts.

The car horn tooted loudly. "Oi, Harry! Hurry up!" Harry was startled out of his thoughts. He hadn't even realized that his Aunt had left the hall and was waiting in the car.

Harry slid into the passengers seat, and pulled on his seat belt as Jasmine pulled out of their drive and headed to King's Cross Station.

They both smiled as the scarlet Hogwarts Express came into sight, the steam billowing from the engine. They both felt a feeling of home that only came with Hogwarts, and their home 'world'. Jasmine helped put Harry's luggage on the train. "I'll see you at Hogwarts at the feast?" She smiled at Harry as they walked down the train.

"Yeah." Harry found his friends in a compartment on the end of the train. There was a sleeping man in there with them. Jasmine shook her head, and pushed Harry inside gently.

"I'm off. Bye Hermione and Ron." They waved, as Jasmine disapperated from the train.

"Miss Evans, how are you doing?" Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling, as he reached out to take her hand. He had come to meet her at the gates.

"I'm great thank you Professor. It's great to be back." Albus chuckled.

"Please call me Albus, you're a teacher, part of the 'team', as it may be." Jasmine laughed.

"What? A team against the students?" Albus laughed, offering Jasmine her arm. The banter continued as they strolled up to the entrance gate.

The students could be heard making their way to the Great Hall, Jasmine smiled, her hand dragging down the cold stone of the walls. The laughed of her and her friends echoed through her head. "Jasmine!" Professor McGonagall called, walking briskly down the corridor.

"Yes Minnie?" she turned to face the teacher.

"Harry took a turn on the train, a dementor got on the train to check and, well… let's say it was a good thing we had a teacher on the train."

"Oh! Where is he?" Jasmine looked a little frantic. Professor McGonagall smiled at her.

"I was just about to go and get him from the Entrance Hall. Do you wish to accompany me?"

"Yes, please. I want to check him myself." They turned and walked towards the entrance at a quick pace.

As she approached she saw a mop of messy black hair walking into the hall. "Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall called out, and Harry's head snapped around to the source of the voice. "Aunt-"

"Ah-ah-ah. Its Professor Evans." Jasmine winked. "I'm the new muggle studies teacher, remember?" Harry smiled.

"We need to see you, and you Miss Granger. No, not you Mr Weasley. You carry on. Your friends will join you in the feast later on." Professor McGonagall turned and strode, followed by Jasmine, Harry and Hermione, leaving Ron on his own, outside of the Great Hall.

"I was told that you had taken ill on the train, Mr Potter." McGonagall said as they all settled in to her office, Madam Pomfrey pottering around Harry, checking him over while Jasmine stood behind him, her hand resting gently on his shoulder. _Dementors….at Hogwarts. What is the world coming to?_ She thought to herself. _Oh, Sirius. I don't know how you are going to get yourself out of this one. _There was a cough that bought her out of her thoughts and she looked up. "Harry you may leave and join you class mates in the great hall. You too Professor Evans. The sorting is just about done." Harry looked at Hermione. "Ah, Miss Granger will be down in a moment. You may wait outside for her if you wish. Professor Evans, it would be better if you went straight down to the hall." They all nodded and Harry and Jasmine left.

"Alright Harry. I have to get going. I'll see you later." She winked at him, and briskly walked to the Great Hall.


End file.
